1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apron or apron-like garment for protecting the wearer from harmful X rays and other radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation shield aprons are of two general types. One type is for use by patients who normally assume a sitting or prone position while exposed to radiation. This type of shield apron need not have any full shoulder straps, neck ties or bands or waist ties because the apron can be supported simply by draping it over the body. A shield apron of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,829.
The other type of apron is for use by doctors, dentists, x-ray technicians and others who are normally exposed to radiation sources while working in standing or erect positions. With this type of apron, more elaborate means must be used to support the apron on the body because of the heavy weight of the shielding material of the apron. Most shield aprons of this type have neck ties or shoulder straps and waist ties to hold the apron on the body. However, because of the design of such aprons, particularly the narrow ties or straps at the neck or shoulders common to such aprons, most of the apron's weight is borne by a narrow area across the wearer's neck or shoulders, making such aprons uncomfortable and fatiguing to wear.
Another problem with most shield aprons of the last-mentioned type is that the narrow neck and waist ties, which are usually just sewn or riveted at their ends to one point of the apron body, tend to pull away and separate from the apron body because of the heavy stress imposed on such ties and their connections to the apron. This problem is illustrated by the shield apron shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,225, wherein each of two narrow waist ties is attached at one end to a back panel of the apron at one point that would be placed under great stress.